The Odyssey of a Different Era
by Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka
Summary: Senju Naruto, a desendant of one of the oldest families in Japan and a son of Hades, will discover that his desired life of simplicity might not come as easily as he had thought, especially not when he has monsters from all over the world trying to kill him on a daily basis. Strong, Semi-Dark, Demi-God Naruto. Naruto x Calypso.
1. Relic

I Don't Own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians!

**Rise to Power – Chapter 1 **

* * *

"I love you, Hades."

The gentle voice of a usually powerful and dignified woman made the man lying next to her shiver with desire. It was an almost impossible for a man to hear Senju Tsunade speak in such a manner, with such affection and love. The heiress to a clan of Japanese priests and priestesses was also well-known by her enemies as the most powerful woman in Japan. With one swing of her iron fist, she could shatter the largest boulder, split the earth, and make the most hardened man shiver in fear. The thought of a man taming her and for her to proclaim her love for said man was something that was as improbable as the sun rising from the west, but nevertheless, it happened.

The burly man lying next to the beautiful blonde woman had shoulder length black hair that was almost as dark as his eyes that resembled endless abysses. His skin was a pale white, almost a sickly white, but the intensity of his presence suggested anything but sickness. His muscular arms snaked their way around his lover's waist as he pulled her close to his chest. He stared into her warm brown eyes as he lightly trailed his lips near her jaw and around her lips.

With a soft smile on his face, the man stared deeply at the woman. "I love you too, Tsunade." Hades planted a soft kiss on her forehead and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "Please, come back with me, stay by my side from now on."

Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed. "We both know I can't do that." The woman moved her soft cheek against his rough skin. "I am the heiress of the Senju Clan and I have the responsibility to carry out the duties of my family."

"What about your little brother?"

"Nawaki?" asked Tsunade with stale amusement. "He's just a young boy; he won't be able to fight this war."

It was the year 1560, and in the middle of Oda Nobunaga's ambition to unite Japan. The Senju Clan, as one of the oldest and most powerful families in the country, had to rise and protect their land and people. For years, they have used their abnormally powerful life force and unusual powers to fend off enemies and banish evil. Tsunade, as one of the most powerful Senju to be born in several generations, was responsible for taking charge of her family's forces and make a stand for the position in Japan.

In the past few months Oda Nobunaga's forces had taken over many clans and families already; over half of Japan had been annexed under his rule. With his use of modern technology, his armies swept across the land, defeating all the samurai or ninja in his way. The Senju Clan and their city was the next intended target of the Oda's ambition, and Tsunade must take charge for her people and fend for her home.

Hades sighed and caressed her shoulders. "Then at least let me help you and your family; you know full well that I can turn this war around." Hades had not told Tsunade of his true identity – honest to himself, he would be surprised if a Japanese woman this era would have heard of his name – but he knew that she had some idea of his supernatural powers.

Tsunade silently moved herself and sat up on their futon. "I know you are very powerful and possess a power that is beyond our understanding, but that does not matter." Hades frowned as Tsunade smiled. "This is a war of Japan and a war of my family; this is something that we must resolve on our own; having someone from the outside help us would defeat the purpose of this conflict."

"I understand." Hades rested his head on his hand as he looked up at Tsunade. _'You and your family are one of the very few **Golden People** Kronos created all those years ago that managed to survive for so many generations, so I hope you all will survive this so-called war.'_

"It is almost time for me to go."

Hades gave the slightest hint of a twitch as he looked at the woman he loved. "Do you think you'll regret this?" The man sat up on the futon and stared into the woman's eyes. "Oda Nobunaga has the pinnacle of western technology on his side; even though a few in your clan has some sort of supernatural power, it will not be enough to stop all his men."

Tsunade just remained silent and gave her lover one last smile before she slipped out of the warm covers and started to put her battle armor on. Her eyes returned to their usual cold nature and her presence became that of a general's. That was her last night of love before the war will finally reach her land, and as much as she wanted to join Hades and stay be his side, she had her own ambitions and responsibilities that must be fulfilled, and she had made her choice.

"I truly hope that I will see you again, Hades, but if this is the last time we will ever see each other, please remember that I will always remember you fondly."

Hades sighed and shook his head. "You are the most head-strong person I have ever met."

Tsunade smiled and opened the sliding door of the room. "No matter what happens in this war, I do not want any intervention on your part; this is my war and is a war of Japan, so please just let us be."

"I will be sure to."

Tsunade nodded as he gaze staggered at the sight of the man she loved. "Goodbye, Hades."

Hades remained still on the futon as he watched his lover leave the room – in his opinion the only place in Japan where she would be safe – and was fighting his own desire to chase after her and drag her back to the Underworld with her, but he resisted himself. Hades' love for Tsunade was real, just as real as the love he had for Persephone, and he knew she loved him as well. He wanted to cherish that love, and if he went out to save her, she would grow to loath him, and he refused to let that happen. Even if Tsunade died, her soul would travel to the Underworld, and he would see her again.

The only Hades could do now was to wait for the result of the war and allow Tsunade and her clan to fulfill their destiny. There was nothing else he could do. But unknown to the God of the Dead, he gifted Tsunade with something very precious.

* * *

One long year had passed since Tsunade had last seen the man she loved, but it felt like an eternity had passed already. From starting the war fifty miles away from their home one year ago, they had come to the point where they were only a few hundred meters away from total loss. Despite Tsunade's overwhelming strength and her mother's mystical powers, Oda Nobunaga's forces were overwhelming them. Most other members of the Senju Clan had no special powers, and their arrows and spears were no match for the warlord's rifles formations.

In the last year Tsunade had experienced more pain than she had in her entire life combined – emotionally and physically. Both her Father and brother had fallen victim to the powerful arsenal of the invading forces and she had almost lost one of her arms recently – a bullet pierced through her forearm and almost tore off the entire bone. The undeniable truth was starting to sink into the minds of Tsunade and her mother: there was no way they would win the war and their clan either had to surrender or fight to the last member.

Well, surrender was unacceptable.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked a middle aged lady wearing an elegant white Kimono with a black strap tied to her arm – signaling her mourning of her late-husband.

Tsunade had her mangled arm wrapped in bandages as she nodded at her mother. "This is the only way we can ensure the continuity of our people; no matter what we have to do this." With her good arm, Tsunade ran her hand across her enlarged belly, feeling warmth in her heart as she felt the small life inside her kick.

"But we can't determine when he will be released; for all I know he could be trapped inside the seal for all eternity!" Senju Mito, the current leader of the clan looked at her daughter with worried eyes. "Wouldn't it be easier for him to be born naturally and then hidden away?"

"We don't have time!" cried Tsunade frustrated. "Oda Nobunaga's forces will penetrate our walls in the next few hours!"

Mito composed herself and nodded. "Alright then, I shall prepare for the ritual now."

As her mother gathered the materials needed, Tsunade closed her eyes and gently sang a soothing lullaby to her unborn son. She refused to become weak at the last moment of her life; she was the heiress to one of the oldest and prestigious families in Japan, and even though she had lost her ground, she still had her pride. The blood of her family will continue to live, and one day, they would rise again and become what they were destined to be.

_'Naruto-chan…'_ Tsunade thought as she rubbed her belly. _'I love you very much, Naruto-chan.'_

Like all other mothers in the world should, Tsunade felt extremely faith in her child. He was the creation of a union between the Senju Clan and a powerful man of the west. Tsunade _knew_ that her son will be able to make a difference in the future and he will grow up to become a hero – someone who will be praised or even worshiped by later generations.

_'I'm sorry Naruto-chan, but you will probably never meet me or your father, but please know that I love you, I love you more than anything.'_

Tsunade's mind thought back to the days she spent with her lover, the mysterious man from the west. There was something about Hades that made Tsunade fall for him rather quickly. Perhaps it was his intense presence for his great power, but she would want her son to become like his father.

_'Remember to train hard; you have to become strong in order to carry out your responsibility as the Senju Clan heir. When it comes to girls…well I don't have any serious recommendations, but try to find a kind girl who would love you just as much as you love her.'_

"Alright, Tsunade-chan; it's time to start the ritual." Mito said as she walked back into the room with some writing brushes, ink, and a beautiful necklace with a brilliant gem attached to it. "If you have any last thoughts to the baby, you should say it now." Mito's voice was solemn, fitting of someone who would lose her family in a short while.

Tsunade shook her head. "I've already spoken with him, so please Okaa-sama, start the ritual."

The distant explosions and cries of the dying could be heard inside the Senju Compound, which was located in the middle of the city they occupied. The men protecting the city were perishing quickly and Mito knew she had to act quickly. After wetting the ink, she glided her brush delicately into it and gestured Tsunade to take off her Kimono. As she stared at the enlarged belly of her daughter, Mito started to draw various symbols on its skin. The black ink had a tint of glowing blue as he touched the surface of Tsunade's belly, and appeared to disappear and soak into the skin after a short while.

"**Hakke no Fūin Shiki**!" cried Mito as she harnessed all of her power and placed her hand on Tsunade's belly. A blue glow started to emanate from Mito's hand and a flow of energy started to transfer from Tsunade's womb. Mito started to sweat as she concentrated on the gathered energy and began to seal it inside the necklace she held in her left hand. The green gem attached to the necklace start to glow brightly, and Mito gritted her teeth as she struggled to maintain a steady flow.

"**Kono hōseki wa, shinzoku no watashitachi no saigo no tame no seiiki ni natte mimashou, sore wa kare ga okoru to kare no kazoku no sekinin o hatashite ikimasu, jikan made kare ni kodoku o teikyō shite mimashou.**" (Let this jewel become a sanctuary for our last of kin, and let it offer solitude until the time when he will arise and fulfill the responsibilities of his family.)

Tsunade groan softly as she felt her body grow weaker, as if the sealing was also taking away a part of her own life force, but she ignored it completely. She could see her own belly shrink in size as more and more of her son was sealed into the gem, and after another few minutes, she could no longer feel anything inside her. The glow on Mito's hand seized and the necklace was also starting to dim. Mito allowed her shoulders to slump and her arms fall as the sealing was finally over; the necklace laid on the ground as if nothing had happened to it.

"W-Was the sealing successful?" asked Tsunade a little out of breath.

Mito nodded as she reached for the necklace. "Yes, the procedure went exactly as it should have; Naruto-chan is now sealed inside our clan jewel."

Tsunade grunted as she took the necklace from her mother and placed it on a set of samurai armor that belonged to their family. According to sources, Oda Nobunaga's forces were forbidden to raid or destroy any important culture of any city they conquer, so placing the necklace on such an important cultural artifact will ensure its safety.

"Now we go to battle!" Tsunade, despite her weak and tired body, stood and walked out of the room, heading towards the edge of her city. Mito followed behind her daughter, but couldn't help but give a silent prayer to the gods above to be kind of her grandchild and prevent him from being sealed for all eternity. "Today will be our last battle, so let it be a glorious one!"

Unknown to Tsunade and Mito, the necklace started to glow as they left, as if the child inside was saying its final goodbye.

* * *

**429 Years Later – 1989 AD**

The Tokyo National Museum was established in 1872, making it the oldest museum in the city. Its collection includes the most valuable treasures of the Japanese Empire and Culture. Within its halls were countless priceless artifacts that predate the city's glory and the nation's pride. From old texts written by ancient scholars to unique ceramics that can never be duplicated, and these treasures were separated into the Five Exhibition Buildings.

The Honkan Building contained the bulk of the most precious Japanese artifacts. This building was not only one of the most secure buildings in all of Tokyo, but was also a delicately monitored place to ensure the longevity of the treasures within. One of the most popular rooms inside the building was the Clothing of Samurai room – a place that millions of tourists all over the world would visit every year. Every day, under the sun of Tokyo, people would walk in and out of the room, their eyes glazing over the suits of armor and their accessories all the while oblivious of the green gem that was starting to shiver.

One night, minutes after the museum closed and hours before it would open, a bright green light shown inside the glass that stored the armor. The 24-hour security guard was taking his usual late-night nap so nobody in sight could see the strange phenomenon.

The seal that was placed on the jewel several centuries ago was about to be undone. As per Mito's words, the moment the sealed boy's family would have a need for him is the moment he shall be awoken – she just didn't specify if it was his maternal or paternal family.

A shroud of bright green light blasted out from the jewel itself and it was becoming stronger and stronger. The armors inside the same display case started to shake from the power the jewel was emanating, and the glass started to crack. A torrent of energy seemed to have begun to swirl around the jewel and it was becoming more and more condensed as it got closer to the core of the jewel. The suddenly…an extremely loud and powerful explosion blasted the entire room to shreds. All the priceless artifacts inside the room were blown to pieces and the windows on the other side of the room were shattered upon impact.

Quickly – within minutes – countless policemen and fire trucks were parked outside of the museum. Everyone with a mile of the place heard the explosion and some even claimed that they saw a bright green light. Countless speculations were being thrown around as people tried to deduce what exactly happened and the police were storming into the building in case it was some sort of burglary. But unknown to everyone, the cause of the explosion was almost all the way out of the building.

"Oh my, this is terrible." An old lady muttered as she pushed a portable newspaper stand she uses to make her living. "How could someone do this to our national treasures?" The old lady sighed as she shook her head. "Well, at least business tomorrow will be good."

Now a regular old lady with deteriorating hearing would have heard such small sounds, but this old lady – someone who had spent a long time selling newspapers – heard it loud and clear. There was some pitter patter along the side of the road, and she adjusted her glasses to look down at the cement ground that was still a little wet from the rain earlier. Much to her surprise and shock, there was a small baby wearing nothing but a necklace that was clearly meant for an adult.

"Oh my goodness!" cried the old lady as she quickly staggered over to the baby and picked him up. "What kind of parents let their baby crawl around naked at this time of night?!" The baby giggled and looked up at the old lady with his very dark black eyes and started to pat at her face with his pudgy hands. "Ohoho, you're a cute one!"

The baby wiggled around in the old lady's grasp as he giggled back and forth, "Bababababa!"

"Where are your parents, baby boy?" The old lady knew the baby wouldn't answer her, but she felt like she had to ask anyway. "Where did you come from? Do you have a name?" Suddenly, much to the shock of the old lady, the necklace on the boy started to glow and shown, miraculously, several Kanji letters onto the baby's arm. "Senju Naruto…" muttered the old lady as she looked around to see if anyone was seeing this, but she was alone. "Is this some sort of practical joke?"

After standing in the middle of the street for a long while, watching the baby wiggle around with innocent curiosity, the old lady decided that he was a gift the heavens had given her. For over thirty years she had wanted children, but unfortunately her first born had died a few days after she was born and her late-husband had passed away before they could try for another. Ever since they the old lady had been pondering if she should adopt a child, and now the gods have answered her question.

"Okay then Naruto-chan, let's get you home now!"

Unknown to the kindhearted woman, she had just adopted the lost heir of one of the most ancient families in Japan and the son of one of the most powerful gods in the world. Senju Naruto, a demi-god, a son of Hades was unsealed and had begun his journey to greatness.

* * *

The End!

I have just joined a few spring classes at my university and all of them revolve around Greek Mythology. I recently got a real interest in this area and started to read stories on this particular subject, and one of them was the Percy Jackson series. I watched the movies before but the books opened my eyes to their real story, and I wanted to use this crossover to vent my interest on the subject as well as the books.

This story will have a monogamous pairing of Naruto x Calypso; there will be no second girl or harem whatsoever. Naruto will not be godlike, but he will be quite strong as he grows up.

I would like to give thanks to SoulReaperCrewe who helped me develop this story. Without his knowledge of the Percy Jackson universe I wouldn't have been able to come up with a storyline so quickly, so hats off to him.

PS: I AM VERY SORRY TO START ANOTHER STORY, BUT I NEED TO GET THIS OUT OF MY HEAD. I KNOW I CAN JUST KEEP THIS ON MY COMPUTER AND UPLOAD IT LATER, BUT I NEED TO POST IT FOR FEEDBACK. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MULTIPLE STORIES AT ONCE, WHICH WILL BE EASIER NOW THAT I HAVE LESS CLASSES.

PPS: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, BUT AS A PROLOUGE THERE ISN'T MUCH I CAN ADD TO THIS.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! XD**


	2. Dream

I Don't Own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians!

**The Odyssey of a Different Era – Chapter 2**

* * *

The Ueno District contained many of Tokyo's best attractions, which included several museums, a large pleasant park and the city zoo, but it also had a shady flipside. Ueno was home to a large percentage of Tokyo's homeless population, and the surrounding areas were a little seedy. There was also a clear gangster element in Ueno; while normal locals wouldn't hesitate to visit the tourist hotspot in the day, they wouldn't recommend visiting the district at night.

But despite its clear and commonly known flaws, Ueno was still home to thousands of people. There was large suburban area filled with houses and condominiums that housed families or young bachelors; there were even several schools located at the corners of the area. But in retrospect, the man who decided to build multiple schools in Ueno could have given it more thought.

"He's coming!" cried a wild teenager with his black hair styled into a tall Mohawk; he was wearing black jeans and a blue t-shirt with an imprinted katana on it, and he held on to a switchblade as he peeked around the corner of the alleyway in which he was hiding. "Get ready guys!"

A series of chuckles and smirks appeared on the faces of the ten other teenagers hiding further behind in the alleyway. "This time we're gonna get him good!" They figured that at this place and such a time would be perfect for their plan; no one will interrupt them or call the cops on them.

"Let's carve a lesson into his damn skin!" The oldest of the bunch appeared to be a man in his middle-twenties; he had a katana strapped to his hips as he held a cigar between his lips. He had dozens of tattoos of various Japanese demons all over his bare torso and he had a grin on his face as he prepared to turn his enemy into a dish of sashimi. "Today is the day we get our revenge boys."

Out in the open, walking towards the alleyway, was a teenager no older than sixteen years old. He was wearing a typical high school uniform – a classy pair of black slacks, a white button-up shirt, a black blazer and a pair of black leather dress shoes – but his demeanor was anything but classy. His sun-kissed blond hair was messy and unkempt, and his shirt was unbuttoned to the point where most of his chest was revealed, which showed off his expensive looking necklace with a beautiful green gem attached to him. Unlike most other teenagers in the area, this one was clearly not Japanese; he had the white skin-tone of a Caucasian decent; the only physical trait of his that resembled his acclaimed heritage was his pitch black eyes that looked like two endless abysses.

To the people of the Ueno District, this young man was known as the _Kuro Akuma (Black Devil)_, a reference to his extremely black eyes and his ruthlessness in fights. From the juniors in his school to the seniors, all of them knew that no one fucks with the _Kuro Akuma_.

_'That was a complete waste of a day…'_ muttered the young man mentally as he thought back to his boring day at school – basically eight hours of his teacher trying to stay awake while teaching English and the teenager trying to read his books without the words jumping off the page. _'My dyslexia and ADHD are getting worse; I should visit the clinic soon.'_

Behind the corner in the alleyway, the group of gangsters prepared their weapons.

But suddenly, a series of heavy, earthshaking footsteps came from further down the open road. The teenager stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes as he looked down the road, trying to see what was coming towards his direction.

"Come on out already; I know you're there!" announced the young man as he held on to the strap of his backpack.

Without thought, the gangsters in the alleyway stepped out to the open and taunted their weapons at the lone teenager. The leader stood in front of his goons with his hand on the handle of his katana. He had a grin on his face as he slowly puffed on the cigar between his lips.

"Well, it seems that you have good senses; I thought we were all quiet enough in there." The leader drew his blade from its sheathe and gave his enemy a menacing look. "But no matter; today is the day that I, Hakuto Nakamora, will get rid of you, Senju Naruto!" The leader pointed his sword at the newly named Naruto and stepped forward. "Come and get it!"

The Senju sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "If you don't want to die, get the hell out of here."

"Ha, you sure are cocky!" The leader smirked as he pulled his blade back. "Let's see if you can still be so proud when we carve in your cheeks!" He laughed as he pounded his chest with his free hand. "Let's get him bo-"

Before the leader could finish, a fist lodged itself into his face, instantly knocking out his front teeth and dislocated his jaw. "Shut up, I'm trying to save your life here." Naruto pushed the katana out of the man's hand and caught it with his own.

"Boss!" cried several men behind their leader in unison.

Faster than they could react, Naruto sped towards the group and launched a punch at the one closest to him, just light enough to push him back. Then, with the katana in hand, the blond slashed horizontally across, lightly cutting the throats of the three in front of him. Still dazed, the gangsters backed away, trying to figure out what exactly happened, but before they could recollect their thoughts, Naruto struck again. He jumped into the air and rapidly kicked the group of teenagers in their chests, knocking the air out of the lungs while simultaneously sending them backwards onto the pavement.

The rumbling of footsteps became louder, and Naruto sighed. "I will say this one more time: get the hell out of here."

"Y-You got it, man!" A young man with purple highlights scrambled to his feet as he grabbed on to his unconscious leader. "Let's go!" Other quickly backed away from Naruto and followed after their purple haired friend, who was a little smarter than they were.

Naruto held the katana over his shoulder and he watched the group leave the area. _'Okay, what has come to try to kill me today?'_

The young blond waited motionlessly as the approaching footsteps became louder and more apparent – so much so that the walls of surrounding buildings and parts of the asphalt started to crack – and his black eyes focused to the far side of the street where he could see a hint of bronze charging towards his direction. Just a few seconds later, Naruto was shown the creature coming at him. It was a metallic beast the size of a full-grown elephant; it that the horns of a bull and it appeared to have glowing red eyes.

_'Man, these things just come out of nowhere every single fuckin day!'_

Naruto prepared himself as the bull came charging at him; the ground shook harder as it got closer and its low rumble of a growl sounded throughout the area; the young man just shook his head as he threw the katana at it and watched it bounce off like a coin.. "Come on!" cried Naruto as he bent his knees and caught the horns on the bull head on. If the bull could make facial expressions, it would have been shocked to see the young man stop it in its tracks with his bare hands. Upon collision, the ground shook as all of the bull's momentum was halted in an instant, sending a shockwave pass Naruto that further cracked the walls of surrounding buildings. "You're not that much stronger than the damn boar thing yesterday!" Naruto glared into the bull's artificial glowing eyes as he used his strength to bend the bull's horns until they were completely inverted, "Stupid bull!" With an extremely powerful kick, Naruto knocked the bull back ten feet and made it crash into the asphalt in a heap.

The bull struggled a little, but it got back up and once again prepared to charge at Naruto.

"You guys just never learn!" The blond rushed forward and closed the distance between him and the bull. "How many of you do I have to kill before you stop bothering me?!" Naruto reeled his right fist back and let out a battle cry. A punch with an amount of strength that a human should not possess tore through the bronze cover of the bull's head and crushed its entire body structure as it forced it into the ground. A violent tremor shook the entire neighborhood as a large crater emerged after impact, and Naruto stood in the middle of it with the metallic bull broken into pieces.

_'Fuck, I overdid it again.'_

Slinging his backpack fully over his shoulders, Naruto ran for his apartment before the police car would arrive; he really didn't need another visit to the station after the fire he started last week after some strange giant bird attacked him.

_'This is really getting out of hand!'_

* * *

One of the earliest memories of Naruto was living together with his loving Grandmother inside their cozy little apartment in Ueno. Maybe it was because people could remember the scents of things better, but Naruto could remember the wonderful aroma of freshly made green tea his Grandmother would make when they finished dinner. As a nice family tradition, his Yuki-baachan would always make him some red-bean dango for dessert after the green tea, and it would always make him feel warm and fuzzy inside before being tucked into bed.

But the last time Naruto enjoyed such a delightful evening was over eight years ago. Unfortunately, the ever so loving Yuki-baachan passed away when Naruto was eight years old, leaving Naruto alone in the world as an orphan. The old lady left her Grandson all her possessions, including the apartment she spend over fifty years of work to pay off, but because of the boy's young age he was put into a foster care home. The family Naruto was placed with had a nice home – big and spacious with several pet dogs and cats – but it just wasn't home. Within a year, Naruto figured out a way to run away from the home and through a series of bus rides, arrive back at his real home. Ever since then, Naruto had been living alone in his apartment – cooking his own meals, cleaning after his own messes – for the last eight years.

"I'm home." Naruto spoke to himself rather weakly as he walked into his home, knowing that no one will welcome him back.

With a sigh, he flung his backpack to the corner of his living room and threw himself onto the couch with his eyes closed. He needed a moment to calm his nerves after a stressful day of school and an odd encounter with a monster. He just laid on his leather couch in silence, letting the lingering cherry blossom cleaner he used on his furniture just a day before to calm and relax his muscles. Cherry blossoms and their delectable aroma had always had an effect on him, and no matter what it would allow him to relax.

_'What the hell is wrong with my life?'_

Naruto was never one for self-pity, but every once in a while he would ponder on the strangeness of his life. It was not every day that a teenager could deadlift a pickup truck with one arm and would have monsters coming after him every single day of his life – it was like he was trapped in a typical Shōnen manga plotline. Not to mention the all-included supernatural talents he seemed to possess and express in dire situations, powers that made him accidentally burn down parts of his school and small earthquakes to happen in downtown Tokyo.

Ever since the death of his grandmother and after years of living alone, all Naruto desired was no finish school, find a stable job, marry the girl he loved, settle down, have a few kids, and die when his hair was all white. But it seemed that his life of simplicity just couldn't happen.

_'Whatever…'_

With a quick shake of his head, Naruto stood from his couch and cracked his neck as he walked into his kitchen. Just like every other night, Naruto opened his fridge and took out several bags of groceries he bought the previous night. One of his dedications to master the recipes written down on his grandmother's very thick cookbook, and tonight's choice of dinner was Naruto's all-time favorite: Miso Ramen.

_'Better look out Baa-chan, my Ramen is gonna be better than yours in a few years!'_

* * *

_'Where am I?'_

Looking around, Naruto found that he was in some sort of paradise. Behind him was a beach that stretched out for at least a mile, and the water was so clear that he could see the coral twenty meters out. The soft ocean wind made the tall palm trees sway in a very relaxing pace, and lead Naruto's eyes to the main part of what appeared to be an island. It was a very large clearing with green grass with a stone path leading higher and higher into the island.

Naruto smiled gently to himself as he looked down to his bare feet walking on the soft grass. The wind was just perfect – just enough to rid the heat of the sun and clear skies – as he started his way up the pathway, his eyes darting around to see the very definition of his paradise. The further he walked away from the beach, the clearer he could hear the chirps of the birds all around the island and the sound the leaves whistling in the wind. But nothing would prepare him for what he saw next as he reached the center of the island.

_'Wow…'_

Naruto was stunned silent as he looked out into a gigantic opening with a panoramic view of the ocean on the other side of the island. Almost every last inch of the clearing was filled with beautiful flowers of all kinds. It was like a rainbow on land; each and every color and most of their shades were displayed in the beautiful garden. The combined aroma of the flowers was heavenly – there was no other way Naruto could describe it.

_'Who in the world lives here? There is no way this is a natural occurrence.'_

The young man knelt down and caressed the soft petals of a red rose as he smiled and looked around, trying to take in the beauty as much as possible. But at that moment, it happened. It was a soft hum. It was not a particularly great tune, but the voice humming was beautiful, and using the rest of the ambient noises around the island as its harmony just made it perfect. Naruto couldn't resist the urge to find the owner of the voice – the most beautiful voice he had ever had the pleasure of hearing.

Being careful as to not step on any of the flowers, Naruto trekked into the garden, his feet trying to dodge the thorns on the roses. He tried to keep his breathing as silent as possible as he tried to pinpoint and savor to tune that was still traveling through the air. It sounded like someone just casually humming as the day went by, but for some reason it just sounded breathtakingly beautiful.

Then finally, Naruto found the owner of the voice, kneeling down on her knees as she tended her garden. The blond felt his knees grow weak at the sight of such beauty. It was a girl, about his age – fifteen or sixteen – and she had a smile on her face as she planted some fresh seeds into the soil. She had caramel colors hair that she braided to one side and had a pair of almond colored eyes that looked innocent and pure. She was dressed in a white, sleeveless traditional Greek dress, and it made her look like a Goddess – absolute perfection.

"Hello there." Naruto tried to think of something unique and clever to say to the girl, but his mind didn't work properly at the moment. "Who are you?"

The girl turned her attention to where Naruto was, her eyes looking straight into his for a brief moment. Naruto was never a romantic person and he didn't believe in nonsense like love at first sight, but seeing the girl in front of him at that moment made him forget all his beliefs and nonbelief. In that split-second, Naruto felt his heart skip a beat and flutter controllably after; never in his life had he felt such strong and intense emotions, and at that moment – just that one little moment – Naruto fell in love with the girl.

But for some reason, after that split-second of eye contact, the girl seemed to look _through _him, as if he wasn't standing there at all.

"Is someone there?" asked the girl in her ever so calming voice.

Naruto was knocked back into reason as he watched the girl look around her to see if anyone was near. The blond was confused and started to lightly wave his hand in front of the girl, but she appeared to not perceive him at all.

"I'm Naruto…can you hear me?"

The girl furrowed her brows and bit her lip in thought, which was incredibly adorable in Naruto's opinion, and stood up. Even the way she stood up was elegant – she gently pressed her hands on her knees and slowly used her legs to push herself up – and she had a look of confusion and hope as she scanned her garden for visitors.

"Hello?" asked the girl louder than before. "If someone is here, please show yourself."

"I'm right here!" cried Naruto with some frustration; he just saw the most beautiful woman in the world and he couldn't talk to her. "Hello, can you see or hear me?"

"Funny…I swear I just sensed someone here a moment ago." The girl muttered as she shook her head and resumed her gardening.

Naruto was trying to think of some way he could get the girl to notice his presence again, but before he thought of anything, the ground under his feet started to feel soft. The moment he looked down he felt the land become completely intangible – or he had become intangible – and he fell straight through. Naruto cried out in shock for a moment before everything went black; the beautiful woman was out of his sight.

* * *

Naruto jolted up from his bed with rapid breaths. He quickly looked around and saw that he was inside his bedroom at home; he shook his head free of the residual shock and rubbed his eyes to clear his sight. No matter how much his rational mind was telling him that it was just a dream, he knew that felt much too real to be a figment of his imagination. Even at that moment, if Naruto were to close his eyes he could still see the angelic face of the girl – a face he would never forget for the rest of his life.

The young man groaned and fell back onto his pillow, _'Damn, why did I wake up from that?!'_

Naruto tried to fall back asleep in order to visit the same paradise he saw before, but deep inside he knew that it would just be a wasted effort. But no matter what, Naruto wanted to see that girl again, he had to see that girl again, he needed to see that girl again.

* * *

Ueno Gakuen, one of the district high schools of the Ueno District, was a tall, but tasteless edifice in the middle of the neighborhood. Its plain colored walls reflected the emotion almost every single person in the school would express every single day: boredom. Day in and day out, the teachers would try to _teach_ their respective subjects as the students either fall asleep or slacking off on their phones or laptops. Nothing interesting ever happened in the school ever since all the fighting stopped, which happened a few months ago when Senju Naruto started his first year in the school. The Kuro Akuma crushed every person to dare challenge him or disturb the peace of his day, so in the end, he create peace in the school – a boring peace, but still peace.

"Please have a good night, Naruto-sama!" cried a normal looking nerdy teenager that was in Naruto's class as he watched the school legend walk out of the classroom. "If you need any help with your homework – not that you're not smart or anything – please feel free to send me a text; I will be glad to help our savior."

"Sure, see you later Takumi-san." Naruto said casually as he left without looking back at the nerd.

It was no use. Ever since that _dream_ from the previous night Naruto hadn't been able to focus at all. Every time he closed his eyes to think he would automatically see that girl – that oh so beautiful girl. No matter how hard he tried Naruto couldn't think of anything but the girl and how he could dream of her again.

_'My god, I actually wish the monsters will attack me earlier today so I can get my mind off this thing!'_

As of fate was listening to him for once, Naruto heard a loud rumbling coming from further down the street. It was strange, no monsters ever attacked him when he was still at school – or on school grounds – and looking around Naruto noticed that there were countless of students still on campus. Never had the monsters attack him with so many people around; now he had to think of ways or excuses to explain my mechanical bulls were attacking him after school!

Some of the other students had also started to notice the loud rumbling and shifted their gaze over to the road leading up to the school. Naruto sighed and prepared himself for another large monster to try to kill him in front of his whole school.

But fortunately for Naruto, it was not a monster.

It was a car, and it was going very fast and was extremely bright. Students found themselves forced to look away from the incoming vehicle as it stormed into the school parking lot and stopped right in front of Naruto. Naruto himself was finding it difficult to look at the car, but through the stinging of his eyes, he saw that the car was so bright because the metal was extremely heated up. It was a very cool car – a red Maserati with roaring an engine as he powered down.

Then the car door on the driver side opened and someone stepped out. It appeared to be a teenager, only one or two years older looking than Naruto. He had sandy blond hair that was probably just as unkempt as Naruto's and was wearing a sleeveless white t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of loafers. The moment he got out of his car he rested his arms on the still scorching surface of his car's roof and smiled over at Naruto.

"Are you Senju Naruto?"

Appalled and a little interested, Naruto nodded and stepped closer. "Yeah, who are you?"

The young man grinned and winked at Naruto. "I'm your older cousin, Apollo; get in the car, I need to take you to a family meeting."

* * *

The End!

Okay, that was chapter 2 of **The Odyssey of a Different Era,** and I hope you all liked it.

The next chapter will be Naruto meeting his _family_ and the start of the canon timeline in the Lightning Thief.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME! ****XD**


End file.
